30 Razones
by Walks Like Flones
Summary: Carlos deja a James una nota en la mañana, diciéndole todas las razones por las que él lo ama. James recibe una gran sorpresa después de leerlas.


James se levanto de su cama y bostezo. Miro hacia el reloj eran las 9:00 am. Se dio la vuelta con la esperanza de encontrar a su novio durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, pero la cama estaba vacía. James se quedo perplejo. _¿Donde podría estar Carlos?_ Se pregunto. Se encogió de hombros y salio de la cama, fue automáticamente al baño a buscar su peine de la suerte. Allí estaba, en la repisa del baño. Pero al lado de su peine se encontraba un papel, con curiosidad lo tomo.

_James,_

_Fui a hacer algunas diligencias. Estaré de vuelta pronto. Te quiero._

_Xoxoxo de,_

_Carls._

James rió al ver que Carlos había escrito mal su nombre. A lo mejor estaba apurado, siguió leyendo.

_Espera, la nota aun no termina. Escribí esto hace un rato, y tenia la intención de enseñártelo. James, te amo por muchas razones, y pensé que seria mas lindo que te las mostrara. Aquí esta... _

_30 Razones por las que Te amo_

_1. Tu cabello. Es precioso y huele bien, incluso cuando te despiertas y esta todo desarreglado. _

_2. Eres el único que se ríe de mis chistes. _

_3. Piensas que soy lindo, incluso siendo el chico mas fresco y con ropa genial._

_4. Espera, realmente crees que tengo ropa genial. (¿No?) _

_5. Eres el único que se tomaría la molestia de leer esto completo. _

_6. ¡TUS ABDOMINALES!_

_7. Haces el mejor tocino del mundo._

_8. Ah si, también amas el tocino._

_9. No me tratas como un niño pequeño. (A pesar de que actuó como uno) _

_10. Puedes llamarme estúpido o incluso pelearnos, y todavía nos reímos de ello. _

_11. Me das regalos._

_12. Bueno, lo siento, eso fue algo egocéntrico. Tu también eres [del buen tipo de] egocéntricos. Lo cual es bueno porque siempre te ves 10 veces mas sexy que de lo habitual. _

_13. Escuchas mis sueños, historias e ideas locas. _

_14. Tu temperamento. (TAAAAN Lindo cuando te enojas)_

_15. Estas tan bronceado._

_16. Creo que tus ojos son para morirse. Puedo quedarme perdido en ellos en tan solo un segundo. _

_17. ¡Eres tan romántico! Sabes exactamente la manera de como entrar en mis pantalones._

_18. Nuestras citas son geniales, porque me dejas hacer lo que yo quiera, a diferencia de otras persona (*tos* LOGAN *tos*)_

_19. Tus abrazos son firmes y cálidos. _

_20. Tu voz, cuando te oigo hablar me dan ganas de derretirme. _

_21. 3 Palabras. Muy. Sobre. protector. _

_22. Siempre te mantienes en pie cuando me caigo y tienes que levantarme. _

_23. Por cierto, nunca me has levantado._

_24. Nunca me has guardado secretos, no hay nada extraño entre nosotros. (Por lo que yo sé...)_

_25. Eres muy competitivo por encima de todo. (Como he dicho: TAAAAN LINDO) _

_26. Cuando nos hicimos novios. Nunca dudaste en decirle a todos acerca de nosotros. _

_27. Tan dulce :3 _

_28. Siempre me abrazas cuando necesito un abrazo._

_29. Amas mi casco tanto como lo amo yo. (Bueno, no tanto...)_

_30. Tu sabes cuando estoy a punto de salir de algún escondite. _

James se rió entre dientes. No solo por las razones de Carlos de que es lindo y dulce, sino a la ultima porque era cierta. James sabia que Carlos estaba a punto de salir de algún escondite. Miro a su alrededor, camino por la habitación incluso observando por debajo de las almohadas. Carlos estaba en algún lugar donde no podía ser visto.

"¿Estas buscándome?" Oyó una voz juguetona preguntarle.

James se dio al vuelta y sonrió, viendo a Carlos sentado de piernas cruzadas en el cajón del armario. "Tu, pequeño embustero. Sabia que estabas mintiendo cuando dijiste 'Fui a hacer unas diligencias'."

Carlos rió y salto de los cajones. Dio unos pasos hacia James y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James.

"Se me olvido la numero 31" Dijo Carlos, sonriendo a James.

"¿Y cual es?"

Carlos se acerco un poco. "Esta"

Se acerco aun mas y estrello sus labios. Se quedaron así durante un minuto, antes de que Carlos se echara hacia atrás. Antes de que James pudiera protestar, Carlos huyo a un nuevo lugar donde esconderse.

"¡ATRÁPAME SI PUEDES!"

* * *

**HOLAA *-* **

**¿Acaso no es muy askjhdfdjfhkjhg? ¡Espero y les guste! n.n -Sandy xx**

**PD: Se me olvidaba algo... LOL... Si todos los creditos a su escritor original: everyday-is-masloween**


End file.
